


Iola Morton Lives! Version 2

by ScoobyDoosGirl



Series: Iola Morton Lives! [2]
Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon
Genre: Always Tell People What They Mean To You, Explosions, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Hardy Boys Casefiles can shove it, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, narrow escape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-06
Updated: 2009-05-06
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoobyDoosGirl/pseuds/ScoobyDoosGirl
Summary: Just another way to solve the problem of the first Casefile.





	Iola Morton Lives! Version 2

Joe and Iola had a fight and Iola started to walk back to the convertible to calm down.

“Iola…” Joe called.

Iola turned around “yes Joe?” she said with a sigh.

“I love you,” Joe answered.

“Oh Joe,” Iola said laughing “I love you too,” and they hugged.

A little while later, there was a big explosion, “What was that?” Frank asked as he and Callie ran up to Joe and Iola.

“Look!” Callie called suddenly, pointing; the convertible was on fire.

"It must have been a bomb,” Frank said.

Joe and Iola looked at each other, as they realized what had almost happened, “I was almost in the car,” Iola gasped.

“I almost lost you,” Joe breathed, recognizing that if he hadn’t called her back Iola would have died. The two couples hugged each other tightly, and each said a private prayer of thanks that none of them had been in the car.

Later that day after taking the girls home, Frank and Joe were talking to their father and he asked them to take on the case of finding the people who had blown up the convertible, they willingly accepted. Joe was still thinking how close he came to losing the one person who meant more to him than anyone else in the world, his girlfriend Iola Morton. He promised to himself that he would never as much as look at another girl again.


End file.
